humanbiologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Lever- Og Galdevejssygdomme Og Symptomkomplekser
Undersøgelsesmetoder Leverprøver beskrive hvad der forstås ved ”leverprøver”, og hovedtræk af deres anvendelse. En "leverprøve" er en blodprøve, hvor der måles på forskellige værdier, der sige rnoget om leverens funktion (fx burde producere eller burde fjerne): ;Burde producere/syntetisere: Indikerer skade på syntesefunktion. :*Koagulationsfaktorer (II, VII, X) - Viser leverens arbejde på kort sigt. :*Albumin - Viser leverens arbejde på lang sigt. ;Burde fjerne/udskille med galden: Indikerer skade på galdevejene (og parenkym..) :*Bilirubin :*Basisk phosphatase ;Stoffer, der øges ved skade af leveren: Levercelledød. Levercellernes tilstand. Viser hvoordan leveren har det her og nu - ikke ved lange skader. :*ALAT :*ASAT Analyse beskrive hvorledes levercellernes funktion og leverens ekskretion kan vurderes ud fra analyse af blodprøver (f.eks. albumin, koagulationsfaktor II, VII, X, basisk fosfatase, alanin aminotransferase ALAT, aspartataminotransferase ASAT). Et fald i s-koagulationsfaktorer II, VII, X og s-albumin må være et udtryk for nedsat levercellefunktion. Et fald i s-bilirubin og s-basisk phosohatase må være et udtryk for nedsat ekskretion af disse stoffer i leveren. ALAT og ASAT øges ved skade af leveren (eller andre organer f.eks. hjertet). ? Biopsi anføre at der kan udtages en biopsi af levervævet. Der kan udtages en biopsi af levervævet. Hvor der kigges på fx skrumpelever og farve, celledeling.. Scanninger anføre at ultralyd og CT/MR-scanning kan anvendes ved mistanke om patologiske forhold i leveren (f.eks. cyster, abscesser, metastaser). *'Ultralyd' er nemt at bruge, da leveren ligger godt i forhold til dette. *'CT/MR'-scanning kan anvendes ved mistanke om patologiske forhold i leveren (f.eks. cyster, abscesser, metastaser). Konstraststof anføre at røntgenundersøgelser i kombination med kontraststof bruges ved fremstilling af galdevejene (endoskopisk retrograd choledocho-pancreaticografi ERCP). Røntgenundersøgelser i kombination med kontraststof bruges ved fremstilling af galdevejen. Man har et kontraststof som man ved, vil optages af leveren og udskilles, så kan man følge dens vej.. Hepatitis Virushepatitis anføre at der er påvist 6 forskellige virus der forårsager virushepatitis (HA V , HBV , HCV, HDV, HEV HGV).,anføre at HDV, HEV og HGV er sjældne i DK. Der er påvist 6 forskellige virus der forårsager virushepatitis: *H'A'''V (DK) *H'B'V (DK) *H'C'V (DK) *H'D'V *H'E'V *H'G'V Huske: F er fake. HDV, HEV og HGV er sjældne i DK. For HAV, HBV og HCV ''redegøre for forekomst, smittevej(e), ætiologi og patogenese og forebyggelse (herunder evt. vaccination) for HAV, HBV og HCV, beskrive symptomer og fund, diagnose og hovedtræk af behandling for HAV, HBV og HCV ;Forekomst: 200 tilfælde af virushepatitis. B og C kan udvikle kronisk hepatitis. ;Smitteveje: :*A: Overføres ad fækal-oral-vej. Kan få i u-lande, da kloaksystem er dårlig.. :*B: Overføres med inficeret blod og vævsvæsker. Tatovering, homoseksuelle, stofmisbruges. :*C: Samme som B, men kræver mere - blodtransfusion og stofmisbrug. ;Ætiologi og patogense: :*A: Inkubationstid er 2-6 uger. Livsvarig immunitet - aldrig kronisk. Kommer fra RNA-virus. Hepatitis A virus (HAV) angriber leverceller direkte og giver akut betændelse med celledød. :*B: Inkubationstid er 2-6 måneder. DNA-virus. Inficerer levercellerne uden at slå dem ihjel. :*C: Som B, men med RNA-virus og mere cirrose. ;Forebyggelse: Undgå smitte og få vaccination (ingen vaccination for C). ;Symptomer: Feber, træthed, kvalme, diarré, gulfarvning. ;Diagnose: Blodprøver. (antistoffer og antigener). Leverbiopsi for B og C kan være for at se hvor fremskreden sygdommen er. ;Behandling: :*A: Ingen behandling, kroppen klarer det selv. :*B: Ingen behandling. Hepatits B-virus kan give reaktiv artrit. Hepatitis forårsaget af anden årsag anføre at hepatitis tillige kan forårsages af andre virus, af bakterier og som følge af toksisk påvirkning. Hepatitis kan desuden forårsages af andre virus, af bakterier og som følge af toksisk påvirkning (Panodil-forgiftning giver høj dødelighed). Eksempler give eksempler på hepatitis som følge af toksisk påvirkning (lægemiddelforgiftninger paracetamol (Panodil) og anæstesigassen Halothan, svampe, kobber, bly, jern). Man kan få hepatitis af toksisk påvirkning så som lægemiddelforgiftninger paracetamol (Panodil) og anæstesigassen Halothan, svampe, kobber, bly, jern. Paracetamol anføre at toksisk hepatitis som følge af paracetamol forgiftning kan føre til akut leversvigt med høj dødelighed. Toksisk hepatitis som følge af paracetamol forgiftning kan føre til akut leversvigt med høj dødelighed. Man kan kun redde folk ved akut levertransplantation. Andre infektioner i leveren Schistosomiasis beskrive hovedtræk af sygdommen schistosomiasis (bilharziose). thumb|Sneglesygdom Sygdommen schistosomiasis (bilharziose) er globalt set den hyppigste forekommende kroniske leversygdom (cirka 200 mio angrebne), hvoraf den især er udbredt i fjernøsten, Afrika, Mellemøsten og nordlige dele af Sydamerika. Så vi vesten kan få det ved rejse og bade i ferskvand. ;Ætiologi og patogenese: Ved hudkontakt med vand indeholdende den infektiøse parasit (kaldet ”cercaria”) trænger denne gennem huden og lejrer sig bl.a. i portalvenegrenene hvor han- og hunparasitten kønsmodnes og sammenkobles. Herefter vandrer de til veneplekser omkring rectum for at æggene kan udskilles med fæces (diagnostisk kriterium). Nogle æg føres med blodet tilbage til leveren og giver her anledning fibrosedannelse (bindevævsforøgelse). ;Symptomer: Leverfunktionen bliver ikke påvirket væsentligt, men den kroniske infektion giver anledning til hepatomegali (leverforstørrelse) og især portal hypertension p.g.a. fibrosedannelse i v. porta (igen førende til bl.a. oesophagusvaricer). ;Behandling: Behandles medicinsk med god effekt i det akutte stadie hvorimod de kroniske leverforandringer kun vanskeligt kan behandles. ;Forebyggelse: Infektionen kan forebygges ved bekæmpelse af sneglene som er mellemvært for parasittens æg. Ekinokokcyste beskrive hovedtræk af sygdommen ekinokokcyste (hydatidcyste). thumb|Bændelorme Sygdommen ekinokokcyste (hydatidcyste) er globalt set den almindeligste form for levercyste. Findes også i Nordeuropa. ;Ætiologi og patogenese: Skyldes infektion med bændelormen ”echinococcus”. Hunden er vært og fåret den almindeligste mellemvært – infektion sker via æg i hundefæces. Æggene optages gennem menneskets tarmvæg og slår sig ned typisk i lever (gerne højre leverlap) og lunger hvor der dannes en væskefyldt cyste hvori adskillige bændelorme, ca. 5mm lange, dannes. Disse udvikles over 5 til 20 år og kan opdages tilfældigt, men gerne som følge af tryksymptomer p.g.a. cystens tiltagende størrelse. ;Symptomer: Tryksymptomer. ;Behandling: Behandles med kirurgisk fjernelse af cysten + medicinsk behandling. Alkoholisk leversygdom og alkoholmisbrug Ætiologi og patogenese redegøre for ætiologi og patogenese, sygdomsbilled(er) (se endvidere nedenfor v/ ”cirrose”). thumb ;Ætiologi og patogenese: Alkohol omsættes hovedsageligt i leveren. Når forbruget overstiger et vist omfang, udvikles fedtlever. Når nogle, men ikke alle, på længere sigt udvikler cirrose. :*Fedtlever - alkohol omsættes i leveren. Sjælden tilstand. Kan medføre cirrose. :*Cirrose - irreversabel, slutstadie for de fleste kroniske leversygdom. Alkohol er årsag til halvdelen af cirrose-tilfælde. :*Alkoholisk hepatitis er karakteriseret ved massiv inflammation, hvis udløsende årsag er ukendt, selvom det ofte kommer efter en periode med faste. ;Sygdomsbilleder: :Alkoholisk steatose (fedtlever): Findes formentlig hos 150.000-200.000 danskere, giver ofte kun træthed eller slet ingen symptomer. Ultralyd viser stor lever, der er lysere end den nært liggende nyre. Steatosen er en markør for en betydelig risiko for senere alvorlig alkoholskade. Steatose forsvinder, og biokemi normaliseres under 8- 12 uger afholdenhed. :Alkoholisk cirrose: Udgør halvdelen af alle med cirrose. Ikke forskellig fra normal cirrose, diagnosen hviler hovedsagelig på tilstedeværelse af et vist alkoholoverforbrug og fravær af andre ætiologiske faktorer. :Alkoholisk hepatitis: Sjælden, dog alvorlig komplikation til alkoholisk fedtlever med eller uden cirrose. Karakteristisk er svær icterus, kolestatisk (kole~galde) leverbiokemi, leuokocytose og feber uden infektion. Patient er vågen, men meget træt og svært appetitløs. Alkoholmisbrug redegøre for alkoholmisbrug. *90% af voksenbef. drikker alkohol - 150.000-200.000 alkoholmisbrugere (men kun 10% er i behandling) *Antallet af kvindelige storforbrugere stiger *Debutalderen for regelmæssigt alkoholforbrug falder *15% af somatiske senge optages af alkoholbetingede sygdomme Se endvidere Misbrug. Nedbrydning beskrive at alkohol (ethanol) nedbrydes i leveren til acetaldehyd v.h.a. enzymet alkohol dehydrogenase og videre til acetate (eddikesyre). Alkohol (ethanol) nedbrydes i leveren til acetaldehyd v.h.a. enzymet alkohol dehydrogenase og videre til acetate (eddikesyre). Antabus beskrive at alkohol dehydrogenase hæmmes ved indtagelse af antabus, hvilket fører til en ophobning af acetaldehyd i leveren (akut acetaldehyd forgiftning), førende til så ubehagelige symptomer (hjertebanken, flushing, hovedpine, kvalme, opkast, sveden, hypotension og konfusion) at patienten skræmmes fra at drikke. Acetaldehyd dehydrogenase (enzymet) hæmmes ved indtagelse af antabus, hvilket fører til en ophobning af acetaldehyd i leveren (akut acetaldehyd forgiftning), førende til så ubehagelige symptomer (hjertebanken, flushing, hovedpine, kvalme, opkast, sveden, hypotension og konfusion) at patienten skræmmes fra at drikke. OBS! Der er fejl i pensumbeskrivelsen: alkohol dehydrogenase omdanner alkohol til acetaldehyd (=ethanal). Acetaldehyd dehydrogenase omdanner acetaldehyd til eddikesyre, som kan metaboliseres i krebssyrecyklus. En ophobning af acetaldehyd måderfor skyldes, at antabus hæmmer acetaldehyd dehydrogenase og ikke alkohol dehydrogenase. Komplikationer anføre at alkoholisme ofte fører til dannelse af fedtlever og levercirrose. Alkoholisme fører ofte til dannelse af fedtlever og levercirrose. Levercirrose Diagnose anføre at diagnose stilles på grundlag af leverbiopsi(er) som udviser (irreversibel) ændret arkitektur af levervævet (svind af den normale lobulære opdeling, tilkomst af bindevæv). Diagnose stilles på grundlag af leverbiopsi(er) som udviser (irreversibel) ændret arkitektur af levervævet (svind af den normale lobulære opdeling, tilkomst af bindevæv). Årsager redegøre for hyppige årsager til levercirrose (ca. 50% skyldes stort alkoholforbrug, og resten forskellige former for kronisk hepatitis HBV og HCV). Årsager til levercirrose (skrumpelever) skyldes ved 50% af tilfældene stort alkoholforbrug, og resten forskellige former for kronisk hepatitis (især HBV og HCV). Hovedproblemer redegøre for hovedproblemer ved levercirrose (nedsat leverfunktion og portal hypertension). Leveren behøver ikke at skrumpe, faktisk vokser den tit i omfang, fordi arvævet fylder mere. Det er kun allersidst den skrumper. ;Nedsat leverfunktion: Fibrose/arvæv dannes i leveren, hvilket gør at denne ikke kan fungere optimalt. ;Portal hypertension: Blodet kan ikke komme igennem leveren, så derfor kræves et større tryk fra blodet. Dette kan føre til noget der hedder 'esophageal varices', hvilket er dilatering af de nederste vener i spiserøret... Symptomer og fund anføre symptomer og fund: hepatomegali (ses hos 2/3 1/4 når leverranden til umbilicus (navlen)), muskelatrofi, stellate naevi, rødfarvning af håndflader (palmart erythem), ”cirrosetient” (grumset ansigtsfarve med tydelig kartegning), ”laklæber” (atrofisk læbeslimhinde). *Hepatomegali (ses hos 2/3 1/4 når leverranden til umbilicus (navlen)) - for stor *Muskelatrofi - muskelmindskelse *Stellate naevi - spider naevi - edderkoppeformet modermærke *Rødfarvning af håndflade *Cirrosetient - grumset ansigtsfarve med tydelig kartegning *Laklæber Komplikationer redegøre for komplikationerne ascites og oesophagusvaricer. Ascites Ascites indebær ansamling af serøs væske i bughulen. Der er mange bakterier i vandet, og derfor kan det let føre til betændelse. ;Årsager: kan være: :*Hindret afløb fra portåresystemet, fx pga. blodprop i vena portae, levercirrose. :*Led i almindelig ødemtendens. :*Kræft i bughulen. :Ved levercirrose medfører det øgede sinusoide (~tyndvægget blodkar med stor lumen) tryk en større lymfeproduktion, som efterhånden overstiger transportkapaciteten i lymfekar ved brystet, hvorefter lymfe samles i bughulen. Behandlingsprognosen er dårlig men der forsøges med kost uden ekstra salt samt diuretika, vanddrivende. Oesophagus varicer Indebær åreknuder i spiserørets væg. Ses oftest som følge af forhøjet tryk i vena portae hos patienter med levercirrose. Ingen symptomer før blødning og herefter ses blodigt opkast, blodtryksfald, øget puls. Behandles med medicin, som nedsætter blodtryk i varicerne ved at nedsætte blodtilførsel til portalkredsløbet eller nedlægge sonde med to balloner med bl.a. direkte tryk på varicen. Livstruende tilstand, 50 % dødelighed indenfor 3 måneder. Hepatisk encefalopati anføre at hepatisk encefalopati dækker over neurologiske og psykiske symptomer hos personer med svært nedsat leverfunktion., beskrive årsag(er) til hepatisk encefalopati., beskrive udløsende faktorer (f.eks. blødende oesophagusvaricer)., beskrive at hepatisk encefalopati inddeles efter symptomernes sværhedsgrad., beskrive prognosen. Også kaldet 'lever koma'. Hepatisk encefalopati dækker over neurologiske og psykiske symptomer hos personer med svært nedsat leverfunktion. ;Årsag: Hepatisk encefalopati kan relateres til nedsat leverfunktion og malnutrition. Men selve patogenesen er fortsat uafklaret. ;Udløsende faktorer: Blødende esophagus varicer. Udløses af dehydrering, infektion, obstipation (forstoppelse), blødning, dysreguleret diabetes. ;Inddeling: Hepatisk encefalopati inddeles efter symptomernes sværhedsgrad: *Grad 1: træthed, ændret humør, nedsat funktion, diskrete adfærdsændringer. *Grad 2: Latenstid, konfusion, ligegyldighed, ændret adfærd, flapping (ufrivillig rytmiske bevægelser). *Grad 3: Sovende kan vækkes – svarer med latens, evt. kun ja/nej. *Grad 4: Bevidstløs reagerer kun med grimasser/afværge, evt. slet ikke. (evt. koma) ;Prognosen: Sædvanligvis reversibel. Kan vare fra en dag til en uge - kan blive kronisk. Icterus redegøre for icterus (definition, ætiologi, patogenese). ;Definition: Gulfarvning af hud, især det hvide i øjet. Forårsaget af hyperbilirubinæmi. For at have diagnosen, skal man have 2-3 gange så meget bilirubin i blodet som normalt. ;Ætiologi og patogenese: I blodet nedbrydes hæmoglobin til biliverdin, som reduceres til bilirubin (ukonjugeret). Normalt optages det i leveren og omdannes til bilirubin (konjugeret - dvs. bundet til en ester - det er her vandopløseligt). Den konjugerede form kan derefter blive udskildt med galden. Men hvis det ikke sker, kommer det ud i plasmaet. :Årsager kan være: :*Præhepatisk icterus: Inden leveren. Øget produktion af bilirubin pga. øget hæmolyse. Der ses en forhøjet mængde ukonjugeret bilirubin i plasmaet. :*Hepatisk icterus: I leveren. Nedsat evne hos levercellerne til at transportere det konjugerede bilirubin ud i galden, eller dysfunktion hos enzymerne, så det ikke bliver omdannet (konjugeret). :*Posthepatisk icterus: Efter leveren. Kan enten skyldes obstruktion (afløbshindring) eller dysfunktion af galdevejene, hvilket medfører ophobning af konjugeret bilirubin i kroppen. Afføring bliver kitfarvet mens nyrerne udskiller på højtryk, hvilket gør urinen mørk. (galdesten) Symptomer redegøre for hovedsymptomer. ;Gulfarvning af hud og slimhinder: Bilirubin er gult. ;Porterfarvet (mørkere) urin: Det konjugerede bilirubin i plasma kan udskilles af nyrerne, og derfor bliver det mørkere. Sterkobilin gør tisset hvidt også. ;Kitfarvet afføring: Hvid afføring. I tarmen omdannes konjugeret bilirubin til bl.a. sterkobilin (pigment), uden hvilken afføringen bliver hvid-farvet (kit). ;Fedtet/slimet afføring (steatoré): Hvis det er galdesten, så kan man få slimet/fedtet afføring, så galde-saltene ikke er med til at hjælpe med fedt-absorption. ;Hudkløe: Måske giftigt? Aflejres i vævet og giver en eller anden irritation.? Portal hypertension Årsager redegøre for årsager til portal hypertension. Tilstand med forhøjet portalvenetryk. Ses især ved cirrose. Stigende prævalens. Årsager: *Obstruktion af de normalt blodgennemstrømning af leveren, hvilket bevirker at det kræves et større tryk for at komme igennem. **Præhepatisk: Trombose i vena porta (til leveren) **Intrahepatiske: Obstruktion inde i leveren, skyldes typisk cirrose eller Schistosomiasis **Posthepatiske: Trombose i fraførende levervener. Symptomer redegøre for symptomerne (splenomegali, kollateraler mellem v. potae og v. cava rectum, umbilicus, oesophagus førende til udvidelse af venerne). ;Splenomegali: Forstørret milt. Venen er forbundet til milten, så den bliver stor. ;Kollateraler mellem v. porta og v. cava (omkring rectum, umbilicus (navlen), esophagus) førende til udvidelse af venerne: Venerne sidder sammen, og det store tryk gør at de også udvides, da de ikke kan komme igennem vena porta. :Omkring rectum: hæmoroide. :Omkring navlen: caput medusa (Head of Medusa på maven). :Omkring esophagus: esophagusvaricer. Ved esophagus kommer der en knude. Denne er stort set ufarlig, men hvis der går hul på den, bløder det meget ud i spiserøret, og blødning bliver af en eller anden grund ikke standset på det sted. Derfor kan det være rigtig farligt. Portal hypertension kan give: ;Ascites: Blodet kan ikke løbe væk, så det forsøger at løbe andre veje. Højt tryk i kapillærerne, giver ødem -> ascites. Levertumorer Årsag anføre at den hyppigste årsag til levertumorer i Norden er sekundære tumorer (metastaser), især fra cancer i gastroinstestinalkanalen, mammae og lunger. Den hyppigste årsag til levertumorer i Noren er sekundære tumorer (metastaser), især fra cancer i GI-kanalen, mammae og lunger. Sydøstasien og Afrika anføre at primære levertumorer (hepatocellulært carcinom) er sjælden i DK, men er blandt de hyppigste maligne sygdomme i Sydøstasien og dele af Afrika, og globalt set er det, sammen med oesophaguscancer, den almindeligste maligne tumor hos mænd. Primære levertumorer (hepatocellulært carcinom) er sjældne i DK, men er blandt de hyppigste maligne sygdomme i Sydøstasien og dele af Afrika, og globalt set er det, sammen med oesophaguscancer, den almindeligste maligne tumor hos mænd.'' Prognosen anføre prognosen for levertumorer. Ved metastaser er prognosen dårlig, men i bedring. Ved primær levercancer er prognosen dårlig. Helbredelse af patienter med små, solitære (enlige) eller fåtallige tumorer forekommer efter kirurgisk resektion (bortskæring) eller lokal varmedenaturering (brænding), i sjældne tilfælde levertransplantation, men sædvanligvis er sygdommen uhelbredelig og dødeligt forløbende. Galdesten (cholelithiasis) og galdeblærebetændelse (cholecystitis) anføre at galdesten består af udfældet kolesterol, bilirubin evt. med calcium aflejringer., anføre at galdesten ses hos cirka 10% mænd og 20% kvinder i DK, samt at overvægt er disponerende faktor., anføre at galdesten i 90-95% af tilfældene er asymptomatisk, men at cirka en femtedel af disse vil over en 20-årig periode få galdestensanfald (galdestenskolik)., anføre at galdestensanfaldet skyldes spasmer i de fraførende galdeveje som følge af galdestensindkiling eller –passage og at det kan udløses bl.a. af fede spiser, og at det kan være meget smertefuldt., anføre at galdesten i fraførende galdeveje kan kompliceres med akut galdeblære/vejs-betændelse som følge af sekundær bakteriel infektion. Galdesten består af udfældet kolesterol, bilirubin og evt med calicium aflejringer. ;Forekomst: 10% af mænd og 20% af kvinderne i DK. Overvægt er en disponerende faktor, hormonelle faktorer er også en disponerende faktor. :De fire f'ere: Fyrre, fed, female, fertil (før menopause). ;Symptomer: I 90-95% af tilfældene er galdesten asymptomatisk, men cirka en femtedel af disse vil over en 20-årig periode få galdestensanfald. ;Patogenense: Galsestensanfaldet skyldes spasmer i de fraførende galdeveje som følge af galdestensinkiling eller -passage, og at det kan udløses bl.a. af fed mad, og det kan være meget smertefuldt. Meget pludselig indtræden. ;Komplikationer: Galdesten i fraførende galdeveje kan kompliceres med akut galdeblære/vejs-betændelse som følge af sekundær bakteriel infektion. Man kan tage gladeblæren væk, men 10-15% vil stadig mærke smerter bagefter. De er desuden for bløde og fedtede til at kunne knuses i forhold til nyresten. Kategori:Lever Og Galdeveje